House Folwyn
' House Folwyn' is a very large Frankish House located in the Kingdom of Antiva, and within the Empire of Tevinter, where they dominate the town of Bastion. House Folwyn rules over the Kingdom of Antiva within the Empire of Tevinter, and this makes them a council members of the inner council of Tevinter, but since the rise of Voldermorte they have withdrawn their members from the capital for fear of hostage taking, and have been loyal but only reuctantly and from afar. House Folwyn was coverted to the Dragonoph religion during the years following the rise of the Prophet Ysgramor, and this makes them unique in that most central Europeans Franks are either Christian, or Sigmarite. House Folwyn was founded during the tail end of the Empire of Numeron where they were placed as a local garrison command structure for the region now known as Antiva. House Folwyn remained loyal to Arnor for generations, but as Arnor collapsed so to did House Folwyn leave Arnor, where it became independant for many generations until it was taken over by the growing Empire of Tevinter. House Folwyn would become embroiled in the Lucerne-Tevinter War as they were on the border with the now Lucernian backed independants of Thedas, and Antiva alongside House Folwyn would fight for Tevinter until it became apparent they were going to lose, and then the King would go to the Voice of whom was actually Edward Cullen and attempted to sign an alliance. The alliance failed when Clary Folwyn told Lord Voldermorte, and the King and several of his family were murdered within Castle Folwyn by Deatheaters, and following this Aldric would become King, but his oldest son, and daughter were taken by Lord Voldermote as hostages to ensure House Folwyn's loyalty. History Early History House Folwyn was founded during the tail end of the Empire of Numeron where they were placed as a local garrison command structure for the region now known as Antiva. House Folwyn remained loyal to Arnor for generations, but as Arnor collapsed so to did House Folwyn leave Arnor, where it became independant for many generations until it was taken over by the growing Empire of Tevinter. House Folwyn would become embroiled in the Lucerne-Tevinter War as they were on the border with the now Lucernian backed independants of Thedas, and Antiva alongside House Folwyn would fight for Tevinter until it became apparent they were going to lose, and then the King would go to the Voice of whom was actually Edward Cullen and attempted to sign an alliance. The alliance failed when Clary Folwyn told Lord Voldermorte, and the King and several of his family were murdered within Castle Folwyn by Deatheaters, and following this Aldric would become King, but his oldest son, and daughter were taken by Lord Voldermote as hostages to ensure House Folwyn's loyalty. Noteable Members Family Members * † Jase Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup ** † Joselyn Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup ***Aldric Folwyn **** † Lovenia Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup *****Jacen Folwyn *****Alek Folwyn ***** † Mary Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup *****Laurelyn Folwyn ***Alexandrine Folwyn ****Orell Cousland ***Sabine Folwyn ***Basile Folwyn **First Love of Jase Folwyn ***Clary Folwyn **** † Sepheron Doleron. Murdered during the Takeover of Tevinter *****Sepheron Doleron II. * † Francis Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup ** † Daria Folwyn. Murdered during the Antiva Coup *** Mayen Folwn **** Lauralye Folwyn * Leyla Folwyn (Leyla Dotred) ** Ulledan Dotred *** Lemarra Dotred *** Maeri Dotred Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Tevinter Category:Frankish